


Confession

by Rayray0211



Category: EXO (Band), Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayray0211/pseuds/Rayray0211
Summary: It was only a collaboration between them at first,but turn out it was more than just a track called "Confession"





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Confession sing by Yesung and Chanyeol,thus the title~  
> Just a fics that I've been wanting to write but there's so much fics I haven't finish so I really feel guilty...but I really want to write this,it's only a one-shot and I'll finish up the others asap

It was a windy day,with a little rain in the morning,so it's been chilly for a day in this autumn.

 

Yesung sitting alone by the balcony in his Mouse Rabbit cafe,with two warm coffee on the small table beside him clearly waiting for someone,leaning against the chair and looking at the sky,and he couldn't help to having a flashback about his past,more correctly about their past.

 

* * *

 

 

It was few years ago when Yesung preparing his first mini album,he been preparing it for such a long time but didn't have specific time when he is gonna release it,particularly there's one song he still unable to get it right,he felt that he couldn't get the vibe that he want.

 

Being frustrated,he just keep on throw away the paper that he scribbles on until he finally give up and sprawl both arm on the table and sigh heavily,that's when the studio door open and Leeteuk just walk in with confused look,and Yesung quickly get up from the table and rubbing his tired eyes.

 

"Yesung-ah,what's happen here?" he give out a light chuckle and picking up some paper that been lying across the table,"Is this the work you been working on lately?"

 

"Ah...yeah."actually he quite nervous when his leader look into his work,maybe he just don't feel like letting others to see his incomplete work.

 

"Having problem?"

 

Leeteuk knows that look on Yesung face so he place the paper back down and then take a seat beside him,actually he purposely come to check on Yesung after hearing some staff saying Yesung didn't eat or rest working on his album,and that really worried him.But before Yesung can answer,Leeteuk already stack all the papers on the table together and place it at one corner,then he place a bag of lunch box on the table which make Yesung turn to give the confuse look.

 

"Well,we can talk while eating,I heard that you didn't even eat properly."Leeteuk smile while unpacking the lunchbox,"And I won't leave if you didn't finish these,I'll feed you if I have to too."

 

Yesung gulped and nod his head,although Leeteuk seems harmless all the time with those smile,but sometime those smile are quite scary too so Yesung didn't really want to get to Leeteuk's other side.Both of them talk about it until they almost finish the food together.

 

"......I don't know why I just can't really satisfied with this one song,I mean overall it's good but somehow I feel like there's something lacking..."Yesung almost talk in pout while placing down his chopstick.

 

"What about other's opinion?"Leeteuk ask,"Did you ask them?"

 

"I did,and all of them quite satisfied with all the song that ready to make it into the album...and can't stop asking me when I'm gonna finish recording..."scratching the back of his hair,"it's just this one..."

 

"I can't really help much cause I think it's really good already,maybe try different perspective to think?"Leeteuk tilt his head and give an apologetic smile,"If only Donghae and Eunhyuk is here,maybe they can give more opinion."

 

"No no no,hyung really done so much for bringing me food,I'll be dead if you didn't come."Yesung wave both his small hand,and Leeteuk just laugh at that,".......hmmmm...maybe I can ask a friend."

 

* * *

 

 

By friend,he meant for a dongsaeng that's in same company as him,he contacted the friend and waiting anxiously at the cafeteria,fidgeting his thumb while staring at the time on his phone screen,until there's a light tap on his shoulder.

 

"Yesung hyung,sorry for taking a while,did you wait long?"a bright smile spread across the youngster and directly sit beside Yesung.

 

"It's okay Chanyeol,I didn't really wait that long."Yesung return the smile and place his hand under table on his laps,he doesn't want to show how anxious he been waiting actually.

 

It's not the first time Yesung and Chanyeol hanging out like this,and most of the time Yesung being lead by the youngster when they are together,and to be honest Yesung really enjoy the time being with Chanyeol,so how can he forget about asking his opinion in his album since he know Chanyeol also a songwriter too?

 

"So what is it you want to talk about? your new song?"Chanyeol ask and blink his eyes,and Yesung nodded,tapping his phone and pick out the MR that he save in his phone.

 

"Oh wait..."going through his pocket to find his earplug,he don't want others in the cafeteria heard it first,but the an earplug already plug into his phone,it was Chanyeol's.

 

"This one?"Chanyeol looking at the screen and point out the one without a proper title on it,and click to play it when Yesung nodding his head,now Yesung is even more anxious and nervous,he can't stop looking at Chanyeol's facial expression,but he keep pressing down this unsettling feeling that twisting in his stomach until the song is ended.

 

"Hyung..."Chanyeol take off his earplug and giving his serious look which made Yesung even more nervous that he thought about passing out any moment now,"It's really nice!!"

 

"......eh?" being dumbfounded,Yesung just blink his eyes and looking at Chanyeol,"Wha...what did you just said?"

 

"I said that it's really nice,and so lighthearted that it makes my heart fluttered."Chanyeol giving a smile,almost grinning.

 

So what's with that serious look just now?...

 

Yesung said in his mind and realize that he might be teased again by Chanyeol,his cheek burn in red and slap Chanyeol's arm lightly.

 

"Yah! don't give me that look and said it's good,are you making fun of me?"Yesung almost hissed but Chanyeol seems to get used to it and wrapped the older to calm his fire,with a chuckle that melt through Yesung's ear,Yesung really can't be mad at Chanyeol and he often wondering why.

 

"Sorry,hyung,it's just fun to see your face like that."then he letting the older go,"but I'm telling the truth,it's really nice...so which part do you think that still unsatisfied?"

 

"I don't know,it's just somehow lack of something but I just couldn't figure it out."

 

They both keep silent for a moment while Chanyeol still playing the music through his earplug,then he tap Yesung's shoulder again before getting up,"Let's go to the studio."

 

So both of them walk back to the studio after stop by a convenience store to buy some snacks and drinks.After back to the studio and settling down the snack and drinks on a chair,then both of them sitting by the working table and Yesung took out all the papers from his bag,giving it to Chanyeol and both of them start to working out the lyrics for the song.

 

While Yesung filling out the lyrics,Chanyeol took the chance to listen to other song and been drown in his thought until Yesung have to tap on his shoulder to drag him back.

 

"Sorry haha...kinda been too into the song."Chanyeol said,and straighten his body up and looking at the lyrics paper again,"hyung,do you thought about adding rap part in the song?"

 

"Rap?"Yesung certainly didn't thought about that,all the song he working on is ballad since he more comfortable in singing than rap,"I didn't really thought about it..."

 

"You wanna try to add it? I can help with the lyrics and recording for that part too."Chanyeol looking at the lyrics that Yesung had been filling out just now then he start to writing on it too.

 

Both of them working on the song almost whole day,changing the music arrangement and also lyrics adding Chanyeol's part too,finally they start to record a demo of it,going in and out the recording room by turn,guiding each other through the recording until everything is done.

 

When both of them listening to the final recording after mixing it up,Yesung suddenly just tear up in front of Chanyeol,of course Chanyeol were taken a back by this sudden situation.

 

"Hyung...what happen?"Chanyeol lean closer and brush his finger against Yesung's cheek to wipe off the tears,Yesung just shake his head lightly and try to let out a smile.

 

"It's nothing...I'm just kinda happy that it's done,and...I really happy with how it turn out..."almost sobbing and choking each word out,"...I didn't know it turn out to be this good..."

 

Chanyeol smile and cupped Yesung's cheek,"I never know hyung being such sensitive lately? I heard rumor but seeing it myself really feels different." then he suddenly lean closer to give a light kiss on Yesung's forehead," it's okay to cry as long you're happy,and I really love the final work too."

 

Yesung's cheek turned bright red when Chanyeol's kissed him on his forehead,and blinked his eyes letting the rest of the tears rolling down his cheek,then after a moment both just start to chuckle,pressing their forehead together and close their eyes while listening to the song they working on together one more time.

 

"What should we name the title?"Yesung ask and they just reading through the lyrics once again,then Yesung looking at Chanyeol,"Not to tease you but I never know you have this kind of experience?" chuckle at the rap lyric,Chanyeol just smile and rest his chin on Yesung's shoulder,"well not officially,but is it safe to say I write this thinking of you?"

 

Yesung stop reading halfway when Chanyeol said that,"thinking of me?"

 

Chanyeol just smile and then nod his head,but Yesung can see Chanyeol being serious in his eyes,which make him kinda nervous too,the fact that he able to finish the lyrics thanks to Chanyeol being there with him,and because he did felt that when he being with Chanyeol,and the reason why he cried when the song finally finished.Before Yesung realize his own feeling,Chanyeol seems to realize it way earlier than him.

 

"......"Yesung looking down at the lyrics with the title still blank,"I do too...I think I know what to put for the title."

 

Then he wrote 어떤 말로도 on the title,and both smile at that,it will be their song even if it's just one song.

 

* * *

 

 

The weather getting warmer and a light tap on Yesung's shoulder bring him back to the reality,instinctively reach up his hand to hold the other's hand and he heard a familiar light chuckle,is Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol take the seat just beside Yesung and pick up the cup of coffee,taking a few sip before placing it back down,"Ah...it's such a nice day with a warm coffee from Mouse Rabbit."

 

"Aish...stop with your sweet word,Channie."Yesung smile with a light pout,"busy day?"

 

"Kinda,since the comeback date is near."Chanyeol sink himself into the chair with his both hand into his pocket to find something,"So we gonna be busy for awhile,how about you,hyung? you still working on your 3rd album,right?"

 

"Yeah,just sometime kinda contemplating of which song to choose."stretching his arms high and taking a deep breath before exhale deeply,then he notice Chanyeol still rummaging through his pockets,"What are you looking for?"

 

"Ah...nothing."flustered then smile when he seems to found it,then he gesture Yesung to give him his hand,"Hyung,give me your hand."

 

"Huh? what for?" raise his eyebrow but still reaching out his hand to Chanyeol.

 

Then Chanyeol just take his hand,rubbing the back of his palm and smile cheekily which make Yesung even more confuse,then he felt a cold metal chain thing wrapped around his wrist.

 

"What's this?..."Yesung looking at the bracelet that Chanyeol put on him,Chanyeol just smile and showing another simlar bracelet on his wrist,"Rings are too mainstream and I just want to have something different but only just for the two of us,you see there's word carved at the inner side.

 

Yesung look into the bracelet and found the carving,and instantly there's a sweet smile spread across his face,it's the title of the song they working on together few years ago.

 

"I love you,hyung."Chanyeol lean closer and give a light peck on Yesung's cheek,Yesung holding Chanyeol hand and give a kiss on his knuckles.

 

"I love you too."

 

-End-


End file.
